A Hunter and His Prey
A Hunter and His Prey is the twenty-first episode of Noah 10 Super Matrix. It is also the Season 3 premiere. Episode The episode opens at Forgenza's lair. (Forgenza): While Malware did get defeated at the hands of Segurason and his friends, he still completed his task. He obtained the Maketaz X9 and we retrieved the power from it. And with that, completed the Nemetrix. Forgenza walked over to Khyber and his pet. (Forgenza): This is why I sent Malware on his missions before you, Khyber. We needed to complete the Nemetrix. (Khyber): I see. So it is finally my turn to go after our quarry? (Forgenza): Yup. (Khyber): Let's go, boy. Khyber and his dog went into Khyber's ship. They flew off to Earth. TRANSITION WAH! Khyber's ship landed. Noah and Kierra saw. (Noah): A ship? Let's go check it out. (Kierra): I swear if it's Malware again... (Khyber): Sick 'em. Khyber's dog ran out of the ship. He tackled Noah. (Noah): Ack! Dog! Wild Space Dog! Kierra levitated KhyDog (That's what I'm calling him. Either that or Francis...) and threw him. Noah got up. (Noah): I think that thing is an Anubian Baskurr. (Kierra): Well, I think we better send this puppy to the pound. (Noah): My thoughts exactly. Noah transformed. (Noah): Heatblast? I wanted Wildmutt. Oh well. This works. Noah shot fire at KhyDog. KhyDog jumped and transformed into Crabdozer. (Kierra): Did that thing just--? (Noah): He turned into a Crabdozer! A Pyronite's natural predator! KhyDog slammed Noah into a tree. Noah tried to blast himself free, but it did nothing. Kierra kicked KhyDog in the face and pushed him back. Noah transformed. (Noah): Doomer! Yeah! I'll make you Crabdoze off into your eternal sleep! ....That kinda sucked. KhyDog transformed into Skelectric. (Noah): A Skelectric? No way! KhyDog shot an electric missile at Noah's ribs. (Noah): Ow! My ribs! Kierra levitated a rock and kicked it at KhyDog. KhyDog blasted it and shocked Kierra. Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Doomer! Noah zapped up into the sky and zipped all around KhyDog super fast. (Noah): Ha! I've evolved to be able to deal with you! Noah shot an eye beam at KhyDog. KhyDog shot a laser from its mouth at Noah's ribs. (Noah): Dah! Not again! Noah detransformed. (Kierra): Sit boy! Kierra telekinetically slammed KhyDog into the ground. KhyDog detransformed. He shook his head and charged at Kierra. He rammed into her and she fell into a tree. Noah got up. He transformed into Ball Weevil. (Noah): Oh yeah! Take this, Fido! Noah spit a ball and kicked it at KhyDog. KhyDog jumped up, transformed into Terroranchula, and landed on Noah. (Noah): Get off! Noah spit a ball in KhyDog's face, but he made a web. KhyDig tried to eat Noah, but Kierra kicked him. (Kierra): Stop making me have to save you! (Noah): Not my fault that thing keeps turning into my predator! Noah transformed into Stinkfly and shot goo at KhyDog. KhyDog transformed into Buglizard. He breathed on the goo and freed himself. He tackled Noah. (Noah): Oh come on! Ek! Can I turn into an alien and NOT get attacked by a predator!? Noah transformed into Big Chill. He flew up, but KhyDog transformed into Hypnotick. KhyDog flew up to Noah. Noah tried to flew away. (Noah): Seriously!? I turned into Big Chill because I thought Psycholeopterrans were extinct! KhyDog hypnotized Noah. Noah visualized unlimited tacos. (Noah): Taaaacoooooos! Must have! MUST HAVE! Noah shook his head and covered his eyes. (Noah): Don'tlookdon'tlook! Noah detransformed. He fell onto the ground. KhyDog flew towards Noah. (Kierra): This thing just isn't giving up! (Noah): We need to figure out how it's transforming! MEANWHILE... Khyber is looking through his ship. (Khyber): Oh no you don't. Not yet at least. Khyber whistled. KhyDog detransformed and retreated to the ship. The ship flew away. (Noah):...Did it just....give up? (Kierra): I MUST USE THIS POWER FOR GOOD! The world just isn't dropping unlimited money! COME ON! DO IT! (Noah): ... MEANWHILE Khyber and his dog went back to the lair. (Khyber): I tested my quarry and observed his fighting tactics. I shall not make the same mistakes as Malware. (Malware): Feh. At least I don't need to bring a dog everywhere I go. (Khyber): At least I'm not forever alone like you, Mr. My Entre Species Hates Me! (Malware): WHY YOU LITTLE! Forgenza shot lasers at Khyber and Malware. They both collapsed. (Forgenza): Haven't we been through this before? (Khyber and Malware): Sorry master. MEANWHILE... (Noah): I wonder what's up with that dog that attacked us. (Kierra): Why did it keep turning into your predators? (Noah): I don't know. What confuses me more is HOW is it turning into predators? (Kierra): Wait...I saw the same emblem that was on Forgenza on his collar.... (Noah): So this dog is Forgenza's? Great. We should learn more about the predators... LATER... Noah and Kierra are reading the computer. (Noah): Ugh. I was afraid of this. All the aliens I've looked up so far have predators. Even Alien X and Way Big. (Kierra): So....what are we gonna do? (Noah): I don't know. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens =Noah = *Heatblast (Selected alien was Wildmutt) *Doomer *Ultimate Doomer *Ball Weevil *Stinkfly *Big Chill =Khyber's Dog = *Crabdozer (First Appearance) *Skelectric (First Appearance) *Terroranchula (First Appearance) *Buglizard (First Appearance) *Hypnotick (First Appearance) Villains *Khyber's Dog *Khyber *Malware *Forgenza Trivia *Bloody Gir. *RANDOM TRIVA WAH! Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres